Heaven and Hell
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: A woman from Gibbs' past returns and wants him back, throwing his new relationship with Abby into turmoil. As Abby copes with the prospect of losing him, Gibbs tries to work through the hurt that she doesn't trust him. Established Gabby.
1. Falling To Pieces

**Heaven and Hell**

Rating: eventually M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: End of season 9, beginning of season 10

Disclaimer: NCIS, it characters and everything affiliated with it does not belong to me...not even a little bit, I just play around with the characters for fun.

A/N: Thanks and hugs to Gosgirl for her wonderful help and encouragement as always, and for threatening concussions when I needed that too :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Falling To Pieces**

It was the moment she'd dreaded.

The moment that her perfect world came crashing down.

And the moment that she felt like she lost everything that mattered...that she'd lost him.

Standing out the front of Gibbs' house, Abby's feet were frozen in place at the sight in front of her. As the darkness of night surrounded her, through the front window she could see Gibbs relaxed on his couch, only his shoulders and the back of his head visible from where she stood.

He looked comfortable, at ease, and that in itself didn't concern her. The cause of her anxiety, her panic, was due to the person sitting mere inches away from him on the arm of the couch...Dr Samantha Ryan.

Abby had seen the unknown car in the driveway blocking in Gibbs' truck but hadn't thought much of it until she actually saw Ryan. Her stomach churned, her breathing stopped and her legs began to lose the ability to hold her upright as the woman she'd been worried would appear for weeks had made that fear a reality.

She wanted to run in there and demand to know what Ryan was doing here and order her out of Gibbs' house, but every muscle in her body refused to take even a step closer to the front door. She was paralyzed, helpless...alone.

Abby and Gibbs had taken the steps to move their relationship beyond simple friendship just over a month ago and while they had been happy and content in beginning to share their lives with each other, Abby had been scared that one day Dr Ryan might return and try to get Gibbs back. He'd told her why the doctor and her son had been forced to leave, and although Gibbs was adamant he never had any real feelings for her, Abby suspected the same couldn't be said for Ryan.

It was a gut feeling, much like the ones Gibbs had on a regular basis; a niggling instinct that told her Ryan would one day return and try and reclaim what she thought was hers. Abby knew her being at Gibbs' house could be completely innocent, and she trusted Gibbs to never intentionally hurt her...but Abby also had some idea of how vindictive and manipulative Ryan could be.

Still unable to move she watched on as Dr Ryan reached out and took the beer from within Gibbs' hand. Abby staggered forward slightly and just before Ryan took a sip from the bottle, she noticed Abby standing outside, their gazes locking and Abby's heart dropping when a smug grin curved at the corners of Ryan's lips.

Not wanting the other woman to see the signs of hurt that were raging through her, Abby turned and hurried back to her car. She needed to get away, to catch her breath and figure out what to do. Even though she'd almost been expecting this day to come and she'd somewhat prepared for it, all the things she'd told herself she would say to Ryan vanished in an instant.

She gasped for air, and for the first time since she and Gibbs had been together Abby doubted her ability to be able to hold on to him. Why would he want her when he could have someone more sophisticated? She'd been a fool to think someone like him could ever love somebody like her.

Not looking back towards the house Abby got into her car, her hands shaking when she tried to put the key in to start it. Finally after several tries the engine roared to life and she sped away from the curb, her heart racing as her lungs protested against the lack of oxygen. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she drew in long deep breaths, her body beginning to tremble.

Abby knew she was being irrational and that she should confront Ryan and listen to an explanation from Gibbs, but she couldn't face either of them. She'd been through some painful and scary things in her life, but the prospect of losing the man she loved more than life itself, the man she'd waited so long to be with, crippled her. Something told her that if she ran away perhaps it wouldn't be true.

As she drove away Abby didn't see Gibbs running from the house after her, nor did she hear him yell at Ryan in anger and frustration as the older woman stood watching from his front door.

Where she was driving Abby didn't know, she just needed to be on her own, away from what she'd seen.

Unable to focus on what she was doing a car flashed it's headlights at her when she veered onto the wrong side of the road, her already frayed nerves pushing her towards breaking point as she fought against the urge to physically be sick.

A few seconds later she heard her phone ring and knew it would be Gibbs. He'd want her to come back, but Abby didn't think she could stand to see Ryan again. She felt weak and upset and knew by running away she'd given the doctor a glimpse of her insecurities, the last thing Abby wanted to do was give her even more ammunition to use against her.

A lone tear streamed down her cheek and Abby cursed out loud at herself for allowing her emotions to be overcome so quickly. If she really trusted Gibbs she had nothing to be worried about...so why did she feel like her heart was being ripped out?

Knowing it wasn't safe to continue driving around in her current state she drove towards Tony's place, hoping he could calm her down and let her regain her bearings. The team had known about her relationship with Gibbs for only a week, and while Tony took every opportunity to make fun of her, Abby knew underneath all the jokes he cared about both her and Gibbs.

A short while later Abby arrived at Tony's apartment building, relieved that she'd made it there safely. For several moments she just sat there, trying to compose herself in the hopes that Tony wouldn't see how upset she was. She stared out the window, the memory of Ryan's confident grin burnt into her mind forever.

Abby jumped when her phone started to ring again and she rustled around in her bag until she found it, the picture of Gibbs that covered the screen confirming it was him calling. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at the photo. It was one she'd taken of him a couple of nights ago while they'd been making dinner together. Moments before the picture had been taken he'd kissed her breathless, and she'd captured the flush in his cheeks, the lop-sided smile she loved so much making her yearn to hold him even now.

She let out a dejected sigh, her shoulders sagging when the phone stopped ringing. Abby knew Gibbs would track her down eventually, she just needed time to get some perspective and try and get a hold on her emotions. She felt guilty about not answering but she didn't want to say something she'd regret later, once she'd had time to think things through she would call him back.

Getting out of the car she took her time in walking up to Tony's apartment, stalling at the door before she knocked.

"It's about time McDelivery boy I'm gettin' hungry..." Tony trailed off as he opened the door. "Oh, Abby, sorry I thought you were McGee."

Abby looked behind her to make sure McGee wasn't lurking or making his way up the hallway. "Tim's coming over? Maybe I should go then."

She was okay with talking to Tony about her problems but the situation with McGee was a bit trickier. Abby loved Tim as a friend, but nothing more, and she felt a bit awkward at the prospect of sharing what was happening with Gibbs with him.

"We're just gonna watch a movie, some geek film he keeps trying to tell me is one of the classics." Tony stepped in front of her, finally drawing her gaze and noticing the redness around her eyes. "Abby, what's wrong?"

Abby shrugged and quickly forced a smile to her lips. "Nothing, I just wanted to come and visit you."

Tony reached out and took hold of her arm, gently urging her inside before he closed the door behind her.

His eyes focused on her face, trying to read her expression. "Don't believe you, Abbs, you're obviously upset." He came to a standstill next to her, Abby's movements stopping and allowing Tony to block her path. "Why aren't you with Gibbs if something's wrong?"

Abby felt her body tense at the mention of his name and she turned away from Tony, trying to hide her reaction, but it was too late, he'd already seen it.

"Abby, why aren't you with him?" Tony persisted.

She moved out of his grasp, walking across the room to sit on the couch. "I just...needed some time away from him, on my own."

"But you're not on your own, you're here with me. Did he do something to upset you?"

"No..."

It was at that moment that Tony's phone started to ring. He glanced at it where it sat on the kitchen counter before looking back at Abby. She watched him walk over and pick it up, checking the caller I.D. as he turned to her.

"It's Gibbs...should I answer it?"

Abby nodded, she didn't want Tony getting in trouble from Gibbs for ignoring the call. She'd dragged him into the situation as it was and Gibbs could make life miserable for Tony if he found out he'd deliberately not answered.

"Hey boss," Tony greeted him, sounding a little too cheery.

Abby kept her eyes on Tony as he stood next to her. Although she couldn't hear what Gibbs was saying she had some idea from Tony's responses.

"Yeah she's here, is everything alright?"

For as long as she'd known him, Tony had always been someone Abby could rely on. He was like an older brother and she knew that protective instinct he had in wanting to look after her would kick in even if it was Gibbs he had to stand up to. She started to wonder if coming here was a mistake because the last thing she wanted was for Tony to confront Gibbs and for things to get out of hand.

"Okay, we'll be here." Tony told Gibbs, his voice serious.

He closed the phone and threw it down on the couch. "He'll be here soon...you wanna tell me what's going on before he gets here?"

She wasn't sure how much she was willing to share with Tony, but she knew she owed him something purely for turning up on his doorstep in the state she was in. Abby also trusted Tony to keep anything she did tell him to himself, she could always count on him with the things that were important to her.

Tony was a good friend to both her and Gibbs and he wouldn't sugar coat something if he thought Abby needed to hear it...he wouldn't tell her what he thought she wanted to hear, and Abby appreciated that honesty, even if it was sometimes difficult to listen to.

"I'm probably over-reacting," Abby finally said softly, looking down at the floor when Tony took a seat beside her. "I just couldn't stay there while she was there..."

"Who?" Tony took a hold of her hand, the gesture giving Abby comfort as she tried to draw strength from him.

"Dr Ryan," she answered sadly and lifted her eyes to meet his. "She was there when I got to Gibbs' place, I saw them through the window."

"What were they doing?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Abby could see him holding his breath and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Tony had thought this day would eventually come too.

"Just sitting there...talking."

Tony exhaled and raised his eyebrow at her. "Just sitting there talking," he repeated.

Abby felt panic overcome her at the questioning tone in DiNozzo's voice. Her excuse sounded pathetic even to her, but it hadn't been at the time and she still felt the anxiety as strongly now as when she'd driven off from Gibbs' place. Before she could tell herself to stop she was blurting out everything, wanting to make Tony understand how scared she was of losing Gibbs.

"They were sitting very close...and she was drinking his beer...and when she saw me watching from outside she smiled at me...not a friendly it's nice to see you smile, no, it was more of an I'm gonna take Gibbs away from you smile...what will I do if I lose him Tony?"

Tony shifted closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Gibbs isn't stupid Abbs, we all know how long you've waited to be together, you really think he'd jeopardize that?"

"No," Abby sighed, leaning into Tony's side. "But I don't trust Ryan."

Before Tony could answer McGee noisily opened the door and kicked it open with his foot. He struggled not to drop the pizzas that rested on one arm, his other hand holding onto a plastic bag.

"Abby!" He jumped when he lifted his eyes to notice both Abby and Tony sitting on the couch watching his every move. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Timmy."

"I didn't mean it like that," he stuttered. "I just didn't know you were going to be here."

"Either did I, but it's okay cos I'm going anyway."

She stood up and looked down at Tony, offering her thanks to him for trying to help with only her eyes. If he'd been here by himself she would've stayed but she didn't want things to get awkward if McGee became adamant about finding out what was going on.

"Abby," Tony warned. "Gibbs won't be happy if he gets here and you're gone."

"No, he won't."

Gibbs' stern voice from the doorway startled them all, Abby's heart skipping a beat when she turned to see him step out from behind McGee.

TBC...


	2. An Unwelcome Visitor

A/N: This chapter is a similar time frame to the first chapter but from Gibbs' POV, so basically what Abby saw from outside.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – An Unwelcome Visitor**

Seated on the couch in his living room, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs felt more than a slight sense of apprehension as he looked at the woman that stood across the other side of the room.

Doctor Ryan had months ago been a genuine challenge for Gibbs, she was a complex woman but while they were together she had also been controlling and deceptive...two things that Gibbs had always known he wouldn't be able to put up with for an extended period of time.

While he'd cared about the welfare of Ryan and her son and had been determined to protect both of them, she'd been nothing more than a distraction for Gibbs and a way for him to try and hide his true feelings for the woman he really loved...Abby.

"He's dead, Gibbs." Ryan's words brought him out of his thoughts instantly, though on the outside he remained unresponsive. "That's why I'm back, my ex was killed in a car accident a week ago, hit by a drunk driver and died at the scene."

Gibbs' eyes widened and he slumped back as Ryan crossed the room and sat on the arm of the couch. She'd all but swallowed the beer he'd given her in a couple of long gulps, the empty bottle now sitting on the table and leaving Gibbs wondering exactly what she was doing here.

"So, you and Parker are safe now? No more running?"

"I went away to protect my son Gibbs, to protect us both," she answered defiantly.

"You did what you thought was best, I get that."

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, after all we went through with Dearing."

"What did we go through?" He raised his voice slightly. "You took off when things got tough."

He'd been hurt at the time that she hadn't trusted him enough to look after them both, it was another endorsement that served to remind Gibbs how little she knew about him. But as it turned out Ryan leaving had been the best thing that could've happened for his relationship with Abby.

When Abby had started having nightmares after the bombing she'd turned to Gibbs for comfort and reassurance...she'd wanted him to help her find answers. He'd managed to control his feelings for her through all the late night phone calls and their talks at work, but all the while Gibbs had known that wouldn't last forever.

The fact that he'd come so close to losing her in the explosion only added to his torment. He'd risked his life to save her and would do the same thing again in a heartbeat...because what it came down to was that he couldn't imagine life without Abby.

Once Abby had been reunited with her brother Kyle the nightmares had become less frequent, but Gibbs still felt the same about her. If anything his feelings had gotten stronger because he knew he wanted to be there to help her through this type of trauma as more than just a friend.

For several weeks he'd been torn about whether to reveal his true feelings or not, his thoughts constantly absorbed with her while at the same time fearful that if he shared his secret with her that Abby would shut him out. To his surprise it had been Kyle who had given Gibbs a hint that perhaps Abby felt the same, the young man's words still clear in his mind now.

_Tell her, she won't push you away_.

Kyle had come to see him at home and although Gibbs had been pleased to see the young man it was the nature of his visit had take Gibbs somewhat off guard.

Kyle had been adamant that Gibbs needed to talk to Abby about what was happening between them. He hadn't divulged anything that his sister had told him but Gibbs suspected Kyle had taken part in a similar conversation with Abby. Gibbs respected Kyle for keeping the details of that discussion to himself, but in the end it had been the nudge that he'd needed to get him to take the next step with Abby.

After trying to work through his thoughts in the basement and get up enough courage, Gibbs had turned up at Abby's apartment. The awkwardness of their talk about her sleeping better as they stood barely a breath apart in the middle of her living room was still a complete blur even now.

All he remembered was the words that slipped from his mouth seconds before she kissed him, the softness and warmth of her body being pressed into him as she whispered the same three words against his lips.

Since then they hadn't looked back and now Gibbs couldn't imagine his life without her.

Looking up at Ryan, Gibbs knew he'd made the right decision in letting her go and focusing his attention on Abby. They'd waited so long to be together and he had no intention of giving her up...for anyone.

"I had to make a choice between Parker's life and everything else...I put him first," Ryan pleaded, giving Gibbs a glimpse of her vulnerability. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing for your own child."

Gibbs felt her remark stab him right through the chest. This was another reason it would never have worked between them, Ryan played too many mind games and Gibbs didn't know where he stood with her.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Gibbs asked, avoiding taking her bait.

She twisted her body so she was facing him and leaned forward. "I just assumed you'd want to know Parker and I were safe. If everything else has gone back to the way it was before perhaps we could pick up things where we left off, we were doing okay together."

Gibbs lightly massaged his forehead with his finger and thumb before running his hand through his hair wearily. "Look, Ryan, I'm glad you and Parker are safe, but you and I...nothing's gonna happen, it was over between us months ago."

"Are you sure about that Gibbs? Seemed to me when I left you didn't want things to be over."

"That was then, this is now. Things change."

Ryan moved back, her eyes narrowing in on him. Gibbs could almost hear her brain working through the possible reasons for not wanting to get involved again.

"Who is she?"

Seconds ticked by before Gibbs even acknowledged her. "Does it matter?"

"I need to know who my competition is," Ryan said confidently.

"There's no competition." There wasn't even the slightest hint of hesitation in his voice because Gibbs was absolutely certain he didn't want Ryan instead of Abby.

"Are you ashamed of her, Gibbs? Is that why you won't tell me who she is?"

Gibbs stared at her, pushing down his anger that she was still using her mind games to try and get at him. "Never been ashamed of her, never will be."

"And yet you still won't tell me who she is...is it serious?"

Gibbs felt awkward about having to share anything about his relationship with Abby with her, but if it meant Ryan would back off then he was prepared to reveal a bit of information.

"It's serious," he answered simply.

"I see," Ryan raised an eyebrow, lost in her own thoughts as she took in what he's said. "I guess I missed my chance then."

Gibbs remained silent, he knew if Ryan hadn't been forced to leave there would be every chance he might still be with her now. Though with what Abby had gone through after the explosion at NCIS he doubted he could've kept his feelings for her hidden much longer. Even if Ryan had still been around, what he felt for Abby wouldn't have gone away.

"One more drink for before I go then, for old time's sake," Ryan suggested, reaching out to take the beer from Gibbs' hand.

He let her take it from his grasp, watching as she stalled before lifting the drink to her lips, an arrogant grin curving at the corners of her mouth. Gibbs' brow furrowed at the satisfied expression on her face and he followed her line of sight, turning to look out the window.

It took a moment to register what Ryan was smiling at, or more to the point who she was smiling at. Gibbs saw the back of Abby as she hurried towards her car and got in, immediately jumping to his feet and running towards the front door.

By the time he'd made it outside and onto the path Abby had sped off down the street, ignoring him as he called out to her.

"Damn it, Ryan!" He yelled. "When are you gonna stop playing games with people's lives!"

She took a step out onto the porch, the smug grin still evident on her face. "C'mon, Gibbs...Abby, really? I mean she's not really your type for starters and she obviously has doubts about the relationship, or is it that she doesn't trust you to be around me...why do you think that might be?"

Gibbs took the front steps up to the house so he was level with her, his teeth clenched together in anger. He was through with being nice and he needed Ryan gone for good.

"She means more to me than you ever could have, whatever it was that you and I had is over. We're done."

He didn't give her time to respond, walking away and slamming the front door behind him.

Going straight for his phone Gibbs called Abby. He wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail and for a moment he debated whether to leave her a message or not.

"Abbs...I need to talk to you...need to see you..." He trailed off, unable to string together the right combination of words, eventually ending the call after a stretch of silence.

He was hurt that she hadn't stuck around to let him explain why Ryan was there, and couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that Abby didn't trust him. She'd always trusted him in the past, with everything, including things she couldn't share with others. Gibbs needed her to trust him with her heart, because the last thing he intended to do was break it.

He realized their relationship was still only new and that some of their insecurities and jealousies were going to take time to fully deal with, but Gibbs needed to know Abby trusted him to be faithful to her. He wasn't immune to wanting to take the head off any man that looked at her, but since they'd been together he had no doubt that Abby would never cheat on him.

Picking up his keys and wallet Gibbs headed towards the front door. When he stepped outside Ryan had gone, her car no longer blocking Gibbs' truck in the driveway.

He left the door to the house unlocked in case Abby decided to come back; Gibbs didn't want her sitting outside in the dark. He'd gotten a set of keys cut for her today and had planned on giving them to her tonight, but the evening he'd planned had been thrown into chaos thanks to Ryan.

Gibbs' hand reached down to feel for the keys that were still in the front pocket of his jeans, the fine metal teeth digging into his fingers as he clenched onto them tightly. The keys were a way of showing Abby that he was asking her into his life in every way, she could come and go as she pleased but he wanted no more barriers between them.

Trying her number once he was seated behind the steering wheel of the truck he hung up when it went to voicemail again. He stayed on the line long enough to hear her cheery voice, hoping he hadn't screwed things up already...even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

When he got to Abby's apartment building Gibbs couldn't see her car on the street. Realizing she mightn't have wanted to be alone he grabbed the phone from the seat beside him and called DiNozzo. After several rings Tony answered.

Gibbs wasted no time with pleasantries, asking Tony straight out. "Is Abby with you?"

The second Tony confirmed she was there Gibbs turned the truck around, the tires screeching as he slammed on the accelerator and headed towards DiNozzo's. He felt relief flood through him and gripped onto the steering wheel with one hand, at the same time trying to breathe out slowly so Tony wouldn't hear him exhale.

"Just keep her there, I'm on my way."

Gibbs didn't wait for Tony's answer, shutting his phone and throwing it back down on the seat as he weaved through traffic, the distinct harmony of honking horns following him.

Luckily DiNozzo didn't live too far from Abby and when he arrived at Tony's place several minutes later he noticed her car and parked behind it. For a moment he sat there, trying to think what he was going to say to her, how he'd make her understand how important she was to him, but also that he'd been upset that her trust in him had wavered.

Looking towards the main door of Tony's apartment building Gibbs watched McGee enter the building and sighed...just when he thought things couldn't get worse.

He had nothing against the young agent, he considered Tim a member of his family just like he did the rest of his team, but he knew things would be uncomfortable for a while until McGee got used to Abby being with him.

At least he hoped she was still with him.

"Man up Marine," Gibbs mumbled to himself, "or she won't be yours for much longer."

Taking a deep breath he got out of the truck and strode confidently towards the door McGee had just gone through. At least if he gave the appearance of not being worried other people might believe him, even if Gibbs didn't believe it himself.

He heard McGee's voice through the open door to Tony's apartment as he got closer, but it was when he heard Abby that his heart started to pound in his chest. Gibbs knew he had to keep it together, he couldn't make things worse because he was concerned about DiNozzo and McGee being there, and he didn't want to cause Abby any more pain than she was obviously already in.

She had to be in pain, because Gibbs hadn't experienced an ache like this in a long time. Even this early on in their relationship he felt as if their souls had weaved together, they'd known each other so long and were so in tune that it was impossible to imagine himself without her.

The sound of Tony warning Abby brought Gibbs out of his thoughts as he reached the door to his apartment. "Abby, Gibbs won't be happy if he gets here and you're gone."

Taking a deep breath he walked up behind McGee and made his presence known.

"No, he won't."

TBC...


	3. Explanations

A/N: Thanks so much for all the review, follows and adding to favs :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Explanations**

"Boss!" Tony got to his feet, throwing an anxious glance at Abby. "You must've done some pretty speedy low flying to get here that quick."

Gibbs didn't answer him, his gaze intent only on Abby as he walked inside past McGee. He searched for the right words to start off the conversation but came up with nothing. He had trouble with this kind of thing at the best of times but was reluctant to let DiNozzo and McGee see this side of him, the part of himself that he saved only for Abby...vulnerable, scared and hopelessly in love. He didn't want to appear weak and out of control, but he had a choice to make and Abby would always come first.

"Abbs..." Gibbs uttered her name on a sigh, and although it was only one word it sounded like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Abby gnawed at her bottom lip, her heart aching at the pained expression on his face. His eyes were pleading with her to stay where she was and not run away again, and she knew she owed him that. If she was honest with herself, she owed him much more than that.

"McGee," Tony cleared his throat, nodding towards the kitchen. "With me."

Both men eyed the couple nervously as they left the room, Abby remaining where she was when Gibbs approached her, his voice low in an attempt to keep their conversation private.

"Why didn't you stay and let me explain?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Seeing her just caught me off guard. I know why she was there Gibbs and I couldn't face that."

Gibbs took a seat next to her, wanting to reach out and touch her but realizing she may not welcome the gesture. It had always been something they could rely on, even when they'd just been friends; the simplest forms of physical contact had the power to calm them immediately.

Abby hadn't started instantly yelling at him and accusing him of things like his exes would've done, so he was at least grateful for that. But in a way her running away from him had ended in the same result, it had been a silent accusation.

"Abbs, it's not what you think."

He couldn't ignore the redness around her eyes, she looked lost and alone and it tore at Gibbs' heart to see her so upset when she didn't need to be. Even though none of this was his fault he'd do what he had to, to fix it.

"I thought I was part of you, Gibbs...you're part of me."

"You are part of me, the best part...don't let her push you away from me. I thought you trusted me, you gotta know I'd never hurt you."

Abby felt anger flare up in her; Ryan's mere presence had brought her new and happy life screeching to a halt, putting an unwelcome strain on her relationship with Gibbs. It was their first challenge as a couple and Abby just hoped she was capable of working through it with him.

"I do trust you, Jethro."

Abby forced a weak smile to her lips when she said his name; he'd asked her to start using it when they weren't at work as a way to separate personal and professional.

"It's Doctor Ryan I don't trust," she continued. "You told me yourself she plays mind games, what if she gets inside your head and makes you realize she's better for you than I am?"

"Not gonna happen," Gibbs answered without pausing.

He'd done everything since they'd been together to assure Abby she was the one he wanted, but Gibbs knew it would take some time to sink in because he felt the same. It seemed almost impossible to believe that Abby could want him above everyone else, that she could have her pick of men and yet she chose him. They'd been dealing with these insecurities for so long that they were turning out to be a difficult habit to break.

"I don't trust her," Abby repeated. "I didn't want to run away from you, I just...couldn't stay."

The fear that he'd leave her was a very real one for Abby, but to hear Gibbs say with complete conviction that his mind wouldn't be changed gave her some relief, she knew he wouldn't lie about something so important.

"You didn't give me a chance, Abby." Gibbs couldn't keep the sadness and disappointment out of his voice, but the last thing he wanted was to upset her even more, he just needed her to understand that she'd hurt him. Taking a deep breath he ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought after everything we've been through together you'd realize that I always put you, and us, first. You know me, in the last few months have I given you a reason to think I'd want anyone else?"

Abby's heart was racing, even though Gibbs had admitted he only wanted her, she just hoped that by running away from him and making him believe she didn't trust him that she hadn't destroyed their chance to be together.

Abby shook her head dejectedly. "No you haven't, I guess I just panicked...I thought she was going to take you away from me."

"No-one's gonna take me away from you," Gibbs said gently.

"But she wanted...she was there to get you back?"

Gibbs couldn't lie to her, even if it would spare her some pain, all he could do was tell her the truth and promise her she had nothing to worry about.

"She was," he nodded. "But I told her straight up I was committed to someone else...I'm committed to you."

Abby's stared at the floor, unable to look at him as guilt overtook her. "I know you are, and I am to you too. I'm sorry, Gibbs, for a moment I thought that maybe you really weren't mine...that what we had wasn't as important to you as it is me."

"It is, Abbs, that's why I'm here, only want you."

Hesitantly she leaned into him and Gibbs put an arm around her shoulder, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Abby reached over to take his other hand, grasping it between both of hers and linking their fingers.

"I nearly messed everything up," Abby admitted softly.

"We'll be okay." Gibbs nuzzled his nose into her hair and kissed her, closing his eyes when he felt Abby relax into him.

Abby let his nearness wash over her, his embrace comforting and calming her. For several moments neither of them moved, fearing that if they did the situation could crumble around them. Although it wasn't really an argument, it was the first hurdle their relationship had encountered and it had scared Abby.

She thought she'd dealt with all the baggage she'd carried over the years of wanting Gibbs and not being able to have him, but it was now obvious to her that she hadn't.

The prospect that someone could come into his life and take him away from her had often kept Abby awake at night. The internal war that had waged on inside her head about whether to say something and risk losing Gibbs or keep her secret feelings to herself and lose him to someone else still lingered just below the surface even now.

By making the choice she had and giving him the impression she didn't trust him, Abby knew she'd hurt him but she'd also risked pushing him away in the process. She felt like she was walking on a tightrope and was terrified that if she made one wrong move Gibbs could be out of her life forever.

She knew it wasn't his fault that she felt that way, and Abby suspected as time went on and they continued to grow even closer her doubts in her ability to hold onto him would fade. His reassuring words and the comfort and serenity his body provided were helping; Gibbs believed in them and Abby needed to do the same and have as much faith in herself as she had in him.

"I'm glad you're here," she murmured, looking towards the kitchen to see Tony glancing over towards them. "Can we maybe go somewhere a bit more private...my apartment?"

Abby assumed Ryan would no longer be at Gibbs' place but she didn't want to go straight over there and re-live her earlier arrival just yet.

"Sure, wherever you want."

There was still more Abby wanted to say to him, to somehow make up for him thinking she didn't trust him, but they needed to do that where there wasn't an audience. She realized what a big thing it was for him to have actually come after her and that the situation could've turned out much different, and far worse than it had, if Gibbs hadn't made the effort to put himself on the line for her. They could've just as easily been alone at their own respective places, brooding and agonizing over what they'd done wrong instead of trying to work through it like they were now.

"Tony, we're going," Abby said loud enough so he could hear. "Sorry I interrupted your night."

DiNozzo walked into the living room, a wary McGee behind him. "Didn't interrupt anything, Abby, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." She walked over to him and pulled him into a quick hug, whispering, "thank you."

They all said goodnight, Abby not going into any more detail about what she and Gibbs had discussed. Tony was good at reading both her and Gibbs so he'd be able to tell they were alright and she'd explain things better to him later if he was still worried.

Abby timidly slipped her fingers between Gibbs' as they walked side by side up the hallway leading from Tony's apartment. She was much more relaxed than she had been a short while ago when walking up the same corridor. Her only concern now was that Gibbs was where he belonged...by her side.

Gibbs squeezed her hand gently, maintaining contact when they walked out on the street and over to Abby's car.

"You sure you don't wanna come with me and we can pick your car up in the morning?" Gibbs asked as Abby opened the driver's side door.

She was apprehensive about giving him time to think with them driving in different cars but Abby was also aware it would give them both a few moments to work through what had just happened.

"No, it's okay...I'm not..." she trailed off, wanting to avoid actually saying out loud she'd been upset and not in the best state to drive earlier. She felt foolish enough as it was and didn't want to make Gibbs feel guilty. "I'm okay to drive, I'll see you at my place," she finished, fighting back the urge to brush her lips over his.

Gibbs leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering against her skin. "I'll be right behind you."

Abby got into her car and started the engine, waiting until Gibbs was inside his truck and he'd flashed his headlights before she drove off in the direction of her apartment.

She repeatedly looked into the rear view mirror to see Gibbs trailing behind her, not that Abby expected he wouldn't be there. He was always there when she needed him. He was loyal, honest and honorable and the impression she'd given him that her faith in him had been questioned made her blood run cold.

Gibbs didn't deserve that, he deserved so much better.

When it came to her, his love had always been unconditional. He loved her for who she was, including her faults. Gibbs stood up for her, he protected her and believed in her, and a moment of panic now seemed like a betrayal...and that was the last thing she wanted.

He knew her better than anybody and Abby was certain she could say the same about Gibbs, purely because of the things he'd started to share with her since they'd admitted their feelings.

She hoped with every fiber of her being that this wouldn't make him stop talking and opening up, and as she looked up to see the reflection of Gibbs' darkened figure in his truck as he followed, Abby hoped her mistake wouldn't be the beginning of an irreversible rift between them.

TBC...


	4. Nothing To Hide

**Chapter 4 – Nothing To Hide**

When they got to Abby's apartment, Gibbs hesitantly followed her in. He closed the door and hovered near it, uncertain of how quickly things would go back to the way they had been before Ryan had turned up. He wanted them to continue as if nothing had happened but he was also aware they could learn from it.

Gibbs believed Abby when she said she trusted him. It would take him time to fully get over how she'd jumped to the worst possible conclusion but he refused to let himself be weighed down by it. He could understand why Ryan's appearance had not only upset her but scared her as well...it had sent an unpleasant shockwave through him too. But he wanted to put that behind them and try and focus on making it so neither of them had to go through this again.

He watched Abby disappear into the kitchen as she went to put on some coffee, taking another step in and suddenly feeling the same kind of nerves overcoming him that had on the night he'd told her he loved her. Gibbs was determined to make sure their relationship only got stronger from tonight's events, and if the right moment arose he still wanted to give her the set of keys to his house.

She belonged there...she belonged with him. Despite what Ryan had thought, what she'd said, Abby was perfect for him in every way. In some aspects they were opposites, but not in a way that set them apart. Their differences complemented each other, made them unified as a whole rather than two individual people wandering blindly through life searching for meaning.

When Abby realized Gibbs hadn't walked into the kitchen with her, she retraced her steps to find him lurking near the door.

"You can come in, Jethro...unless you've changed your mind."

Gibbs saw the worried expression on her face and walked over to her. "Haven't changed my mind, won't change my mind...about you or us."

Abby smiled, her eyes lighting up for the first time that night. She linked her arm around his elbow and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Come and get some coffee...or do you want bourbon, there's still a bit left over from the bottle we opened last week."

She'd bought it the night Ducky, Palmer and the rest of Gibbs' team had all been invited to her apartment to tell them the news about their relationship. Abby had thought that if things didn't end up going the way she hoped, with everyone giving her and Gibbs their support, then she could use the bourbon to get ridiculously drunk instead of using it for a toast.

In the end, she'd had nothing to worry about, everyone had congratulated them with a resounding 'finally' with Tony trying to convince them all he'd known weeks ago. As much as he liked to joke around, Abby thought given his skill as an investigator it was entirely possible he'd discovered their secret and kept it to himself. And for that she was thankful, that he'd remained silent until she and Gibbs were ready.

"Probably shouldn't have any bourbon if I've gotta drive home," Gibbs answered as they moved into the kitchen.

"You could stay here tonight," Abby said hopefully.

"Wasn't sure you'd want me to."

She wanted him to stay but didn't want to make him feel like he had to if he needed to spend time away from her, or in his basement. He hadn't spent a lot of time in his man cave over the last several weeks, partly because she'd kept him busy with other pursuits but also Abby felt like she'd started to provide Gibbs with the emotional stability he'd been without for so long. Her body willingly supplied the physical stimulation he needed while her heart and mind took care of everything else.

Abby stepped in front of him and slipped her arms around his waist, aligning the front of their bodies. It was the closest they'd been all night, their stomachs pressing together, Gibbs' hands smoothing up and down her arms.

"I do want you to stay," she told him. "All I could think about today was spending the night alone with you, waited all week to have this weekend together. I might've managed to put a bit of a dampener on things but I want you here, want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up next to you tomorrow."

"Want that too." Gibbs smiled, leaning in so his nose nudged alongside Abby's.

Her skin was soft next to his, her smell leaving him feeling drugged...how could he ever exist without her? He hadn't felt this consumed, this intoxicated, by anyone since Shannon. Even though they hadn't been together that long, loving Abby had already become second nature to him; it was in his blood and he could no sooner stop it than he could tell himself to stop breathing.

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered against his lips. "I trust you...more than anyone...I was just scared."

"You scared me too," he admitted, gently brushing his lips over hers.

The kiss was barely there, Gibbs listening to the sound of her breathing deepening, his gaze holding hers when he spoke.

"Wouldn't ever cheat on you, Abbs, with anyone."

"I know you wouldn't, and I'll never forgive myself for making you think I doubted you." Abby pressed her lips more firmly to his, lingering and trying to savor their softness. "I love you...a lot, you know that right?"

Gibbs nodded. "I do, love you a lot too."

She deepened the kiss further, parting her lips and tentatively nudging the tip of her tongue into Gibbs' mouth. His hands settled on her waist, the hardness of his body pressed against the softness of hers; now that he had a hold of her he didn't want to let her go.

"Nothing has changed for me," Abby breathed into his mouth between kisses. "If anything I love and want you more now than ever...forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive, Abbs, was just a misunderstanding that's all, we're gonna have 'em sometimes...neither of us are perfect, though I'm sure you're pretty close."

He was trying to lighten the mood and make it easier on both of them, his unselfishness where she was concerned yet another reason Abby was so drawn to him...Gibbs made her feel like the world revolved around her.

Abby grinned shyly and leaned into him, letting Gibbs completely enfold her within his arms. "Hardly, but thank you for saying so, and for talking about things and not shutting me out."

Gibbs ran his hands up and down her back, letting out a deep sigh of relief. "Told you I'd try...wanna tell you things I've never been able to share with anyone else."

She pulled back from him and smoothed her hands down over his chest. "And I want to listen, whenever you're ready, we don't have to rush..." She paused for a moment, wondering if what she was about to say was too much. But after what they'd just gone through Abby wanted to give him extra reassurance that they would be together for a long time. "We've got our whole future to get to know each other better."

"I like the sound of that," Gibbs leaned forward and pressed his nose into the curve of her neck, breathing in the scent of her. "Speaking of which, I have something for you."

He drew back from her and reached down into his pocket for the keys that were still safely hidden. Taking one of Abby's hands he opened it up and placed the set of keys in her palm. Gibbs gave in to the tug of emotion that caught him unaware, the simple action of placing something he valued, a place that was his sanctuary, within her hold, making him understand to a greater extent what an important part of his life she'd become.

His voice was rough when he eventually managed to speak again. "It wasn't quite how I planned on doing this but it still means the same I hope."

Abby looked up at him expectantly. "Jethro?"

Gibbs barely heard her gasp his name, her eyes widening when he closed her fingers over the small metal objects.

"Keys to the house, thought if you're gonna be staying there a bit you should have them. Need to keep the doors locked now to keep you and anything you bring over safe."

Abby opened her mouth to speak several times. This was the last thing she'd expected and it meant so much that he'd still decided to give the keys to her even after all the emotion of the evening. She'd always felt at home at Gibbs' place, but staying overnight and actually giving her keys were two different things altogether. He was inviting her into his personal space, whenever she felt like she needed to be there.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't have anything to hide from you, Abbs. Your apartment is still your home but I want my place to be your home too...if you want it to be."

"I do!"

Gibbs grunted when she enthusiastically threw her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, holding Abby tightly to him, chuckling as she rained kisses over his face and neck.

He noticed the shift in her emotions almost instantly, her hands moving to cover his ass when her teeth started to nip along the curve of his jaw and lowered over his pulse point. Her breath was warm as it fanned over his skin, soothing and exciting him at the same time, the faint caresses of her lips as she kissed her way towards his ear sending a shiver down Gibbs' spine.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you love me?" Abby breathed.

"Think it'd be impossible for me not to love you, Abbs...beautiful, intelligent, caring, sexy, you want me to keep going?"

She felt her cheeks flush at Gibbs' willingness to point out everything he saw as good in her rather than dwell on the negatives of the way she'd behaved tonight.

"I was gonna say the same about you, well maybe handsome instead of beautiful," Abby teased, "though there are parts of you that are definitely beautiful...your hands, your heart."

She placed her hand on the centre of his chest, sighing at the steady thud underneath, it was something Abby would never tire of. Hearing and feeling the beat of his heart wasn't just a physical bond between them it was an emotional one too because she was aware of the things he guarded inside himself so carefully.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that," Gibbs grinned. "Can't have people thinking you're turning me soft."

Abby returned his smile and rested the front of her body into his side. Her hand remained on his chest, her nose and lips rubbing gently over his cheek.

"Promise I won't tell a soul, that part of you is just for me."

Gibbs kissed her forehead, his lips then slowly and gently travelling down the side of her face. Abby felt his hot breath slide over her skin, a flurry of goose bumps breaking out when his teeth grazed over the curve of her ear.

"Let me touch you." The plea slipped from between Abby's lips on a wistful sigh, her eyes flickering shut. "Wanna feel you, taste you, have you inside me, show you how sorry I am and be reminded that you're mine."

Gibbs could understand her desire to claim him as her own, he'd wanted to do the same with her countless times over the years, and after what had happened with Ryan he too needed to re-establish the connection between their bodies which could only be done by being joined completely.

"I need you too," he admitted.

TBC...


	5. Making Up

**Chapter 5 – Making Up**

Opening her eyes and looking at him, Abby took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Once she'd dropped it to the floor her hands slowly slid up his stomach and across the expanse of his chest, her fingers threading through the smattering of silver hair and rubbing over his nipples.

The sight and feel of his bare skin set her nerve endings on fire, and even though they'd been together many times, to Abby this felt as meaningful and as intense as their first time. She was torn between wanting to just rip his clothes off, or to simply stare at the finely sculptured male figure that stood before her. A sense of amazement overcame her that she was actually about to make love to Gibbs and it wasn't all in her head; her misreading the situation with Ryan hadn't ruined everything.

Abby's mouth soon replaced her hands when they moved to search the hard contours of his back. Her lips sealed over a nipple, her tongue licking over it before moving across to the other one. She heard Gibbs groan, his fingers slipping underneath her tight fitting shirt and moving up her sides until he reached her lace covered breasts.

A rush of moisture pooled between her legs when his actions lifted her shirt and he started to massage her but Abby was determined to not let herself come undone too soon. Trailing kisses down the middle of Gibbs' chest she moved lower, following the line of hair down his stomach. Her tongue darted into his belly button, her wandering hands seeking out the zipper of his jeans.

Gibbs was forced to drop his hands from her, but it was only momentary because the second Abby had his jeans undone he lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. He toed off his shoes awkwardly as his pants dropped, stepping between Abby's legs and sweeping his lips over hers.

He had never expected this would be the way their night would end, but Gibbs was proud of himself for not allowing Ryan to put any serious dents in his relationship with Abby. He'd fought against his impulse to retreat into his basement and let any anger and resentment grow and make him bitter as he brooded himself into oblivion.

Abby had brought those changes out in him and while Gibbs was aware it was something he was going to have to work on every day, being open with her and doing what he swore to do and putting her first had allowed them to work through it. He found himself wanting to try purely because he didn't want their relationship to follow the same pathway as his failed marriages and the line of broken hearts in between and after had.

His own heart was still battered and bruised but with every smile Abby directed his way, every touch and kiss, and with each promise they made to one another to keep trying Gibbs felt his wounds start to heal a little. Some scars would remain for the rest of his life but Abby made them bearable and above everything she made him happy...something he hadn't been for a long time.

Focusing on the woman in front of him Gibbs pushed the short skirt she was wearing up her thighs, Abby shifting until it was bunched around her waist. Deepening the kiss, their lips meet over and over again, caressing and teasing as their tongues dueled and explored.

Gibbs lifted his hands to unbutton Abby's shirt, his fingers steady despite his need to see and touch her flawless skin. Their kisses came to an end when he reached the last button, pushing both sides of her shirt back to expose her.

Standing and letting his eyes devour her, Gibbs took in the sight of her heaving chest, her full breasts rising and falling as she took in each breath. Letting his gaze wander south he swallowed at the way her long pale legs led up to the thin piece of black fabric that was keeping her hidden from him.

Feeling her desire for him grow under Gibbs' hungry stare Abby leaned forward and kissed along the curve of his neck. He kicked off his pants and used his feet to discard his socks, leaving him in just his boxers as he pulled her forward.

"Need the bed," Gibbs groaned when she moved to suckle his pulse point, the beat under her lips increasing when her hands slipped lower to cover his ass. "Wanna explore every beautiful inch of you, Abbs, make you forget about everything but you and me."

Abby couldn't contain the moan that escaped when he began grinding the growing bulge in his boxers against her heated core, the repeated movement giving her friction exactly where she needed it.

Taking her in his arms Gibbs carried her towards the bedroom, her legs wrapped around his back and her arms encircling his neck. Their lips once again met in an all-consuming kiss, Gibbs' tongue pushing into her mouth to slide against Abby's. Somehow he managed to navigate to her room, stopping once along the way to pin her against the wall and gyrate his hips into hers.

When they reached the bed Gibbs quickly divested Abby of her clothing, leaving her lying naked in the center of the mattress as he removed his boxers then climbed onto the bed to join her.

Without a word Gibbs urged her to turn onto her stomach, her arms crossing on top of the pillow before she rested her head sideways on them. Abby's breath caught in her throat when she felt the bed dip on either side of her hips, several fingers lightly gliding over her shoulders and pushing her hair aside.

His lips were soft, his touches delicate as he kissed his way from the back of her neck and down along the curve of her spine, paying particular attention to the intricate detail of the large cross tattoo on her back. His callused hands ghosted up and down her sides, exerting slightly more pressure when he ran over the swell of her breasts. Gently he slipped his fingers underneath her and Abby raised her chest so Gibbs could cup the supple weight within his palms.

"I thought you were gonna...oh god...let me touch you..." Abby whimpered, Gibbs alternating between flicking his tongue out to taste her and rasping his teeth over the skin of her lower back.

"Next time."

As much as Gibbs understood her need to want to make it up to him, there would be time for that later, now it was about reassuring Abby that he didn't want anyone else, but also that he would spend the rest of his life cherishing her and taking care of her.

So in tune was Gibbs with her body, Abby felt the motions of his fingers on her breasts and nipples coincide with the pulse between her legs. Each passing second and every touch brought her orgasm closer, her body aching for him to touch her everywhere. Her rhythmic whimpers stopped abruptly with a groan of frustration when he removed his hands so his mouth could move further down her body.

Gibbs kissed the curve of her backside, the scent of her arousal strong as he worked his way down the back of her thigh and he moved her legs apart. Avoiding her hot moist folds, he kissed and licked her inner thighs before continuing on to her knees.

Unable to wait any longer Abby started to rub up against the mattress, desperate for Gibbs to touch her where she craved it most. He reached up to grip onto her hips and moved up her body, his erection pressing into her ass as he held her still.

"Not yet," he murmured, kissing the curve of her ear. "Roll over."

Gibbs loosened his hold on her and raised himself up so Abby could turn over. When he lowered his body on top of her again, he leaned down to kiss across her forehead, his lips gentle as he made his way down the side of her face.

"I'm so proud of you Abby, of us...that we're together."

Although his words were more about what Ryan had said about him being ashamed of Abby, Gibbs wanted her to know that he had no such doubts. She was amazing to him in so many ways and his pride in her, both as a woman and a scientist, was something Gibbs was certain would never fade.

"I'm proud of you too, Gibbs...that you stood up for us tonight."

Abby knew he could've easily resorted to hiding away in his basement and brooding, but he'd chosen to come after her, even though she'd really been the one in the wrong. It gave her even more reassurance in the longevity of their relationship if he was willing to go through that to keep them together.

Sensing how close she was to her release, Gibbs moved further down the bed and settled himself between her legs. He twisted the lower half of his body at an angle to prevent his engorged erection from digging into the bed, his own orgasm getting closer each time he touched her. But before he gave in he wanted Abby to shatter underneath him, to make her body cry out for him in a way that only he was capable of doing.

He wasted no time in slipping a finger through her wetness, Abby instantly moaning in ecstasy and bucking her hips up wantonly when he added his tongue to the pleasurable assault.

Gibbs alternated between using his thumb and tongue on her clit, the constant friction on her swollen flesh making Abby scream out incoherently. Her hands gripped onto his head, her hips working in rhythm with him as she thrust up towards him.

Each time they were together was different, sometimes it was intense, tender, and so emotional Abby was nearly moved to tears, and other times it was fun, desperate or a fast mind blowing release. But this time all her senses had been heightened by the fact that she'd thought she'd almost lost him, he always turned her on but this went beyond anything she'd ever felt before. All of the emotions she'd ever experienced when they made love came rushing to the surface in a myriad of sensations and feelings that left her reeling.

"Jethro...Jethro..."

Abby's loud cry of release exploded from between her parted lips, her hips halted in mid-thrust as her body convulsed and she held his face between her legs. Her head pushed back into the pillow, heart pounding in her chest, her sight and hearing vanishing as she focused solely on the incredible feeling between her thighs and the fact that the man she loved more than anything had been the one to make her feel that way.

When the spasming of her inner muscles began to calm Abby loosened her grip on Gibbs and collapsed back with a satisfied sigh.

"Wow...that was...you are...wow..." Abby gasped for air, looking down the line of her body to see a confident looking Gibbs crawling up her body.

She hummed her appreciation as his lips continued to wander over her flushed skin, his lust heavy eyes focusing on hers when he gently kissed both of her nipples, his mouth then covering hers in slow but brief kiss.

Gibbs hovered over her on all fours, his hands resting on either side of her shoulders while his knees were situated astride her waist. When he ended the kiss and kneeled above her Abby's eyes darkened at his straining erection, and she instantly reached out to take him in her hand.

Stroking him, she couldn't help but feel herself starting to get aroused again by the sight of him giving himself up to her caresses. Knowing he was on the verge of his own climax Abby sat up so she could lick over the head of his weeping cock before taking him between her lips, making sure she got a taste of him before he pushed inside her. She slid her hands over his ass, her tongue curling around the sensitive and pulsing tip of his cock as Gibbs' hips jerked forward involuntarily.

"Abby..." he groaned, framing her face with his hands to move her away from him. "I need you."

TBC...


	6. Taking Nothing For Granted

**Chapter 6 – Taking Nothing For Granted**

Abby laid back and spread her legs, Gibbs wasting no time before he settled between her thighs, lifting one of her knees up before he pushed inside her. He let out a low growl at her warmth, her body wet and still quivering from her first release. Their breath mingled in hungry open mouthed kisses as Gibbs slowly eased in deeper, Abby gasping into his mouth when he was completely buried.

"Promise me I'll never forget what this feels like," Abby moaned, her eyes closing and her back arching as she gave into the undeniable pleasure of Gibbs filling her.

Gibbs kissed his way down the side of her neck and across her shoulder, withdrawing almost all the way out of her before sliding back in. "You won't, I promise, Abbs."

Lifting her other knee, Abby pushed her hips up trying to encourage him to move. Her feet rested flat on the bed as she began to rub her body against his, the feel of his hot and throbbing hardness inside her making her frantic with need. She wanted to go slow, to make every moment seem endless, but even with already having an orgasm she was still desperate to let go with her body wrapped around him.

Slowly Gibbs started to rock on top of her, his arms stretched out on either side of her head. The force of his forearms gripping onto the top of the mattress squashed the pillow down underneath her, his shoulders and biceps tensed as he let his hips do all the maneuvering.

Abby's hands linked behind his neck as she looked up at him, Gibbs' hazy blue eyes locked onto her emerald ones, her breath catching at the intensity of love and desire she saw.

"Won't ever leave you, Abby."

"And I won't ever doubt you...ever."

Brushing his lips over hers, Gibbs rolled his hips, trying to give her even more stimulation as they continued to move agonizingly slow. All of Abby's senses were heightened to every touch, their kisses deep and sensual, leaving her gasping for air as the sheer erotic bliss of being joined with him burned through her.

She felt out of control but at the same time her ability to do anything other than thrust against Gibbs and flex her inner muscles around him had all but disintegrated. With each drive of his body against her Abby felt a wave of unrestrained lust flood through her veins, gathering in intensity as the ache in her belly got heavier. As much as she wanted him to keep her on the edge and prolong her orgasm, her hormones and the desperate need to let go wasn't going to allow it.

Gibbs moved his lips away from hers and down the side of her neck, Abby's fingernails scratching down his long back, which was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. She rubbed her fingers over the two small dimples just above his ass, making Gibbs' lower body jerk into her quickly several times before he slowed his rhythm again.

"I love it when you do that," she purred, her voice thick and throaty.

"I love it when you touch me there...among other places."

"God, I could do this all night," Abby moaned, her neck stretching out as Gibbs bit gently down on the skin just below her spider web tattoo. "But I need more...need harder, faster."

Every single cell in her body craved him, wanted Gibbs to give her the pleasure only he knew how. Abby truly believed there was simply no-one on the face of the planet that could make her feel as alive and loved, as Gibbs did.

"Not sure I could go all night, but I can give it a shot," he grinned, sealing his mouth over hers again.

"Tease," she smirked, pushing her hips up and nibbling on his bottom lip. "More."

Conceding to her Gibbs quickened his thrusts, eventually forced to tear his mouth away from Abby's when he found it difficult to breath. His hips pistoned forward into her, the bed banging against the wall and his groans getting louder as their bodies found a perfect rhythm. Abby met every one of his plunges inside her, her combined screams and moans piercing through the room as their heated bodies slid together.

It didn't take long for them both to reach their peaks, and when Abby arched underneath him, her lithe body fluttering and gripping onto him tightly, Gibbs' hips snapped against hers a final forceful time, both of them unrelenting in vocalizing their release.

Resting his head on Abby's chest Gibbs tried to keep the bulk of his weight off her, their bodies shuddering through the aftershocks together while drawing in deep breaths.

Abby kept her arms around his back, her hands lowering to his ass to keep Gibbs where he was on top of her. She knew he'd roll off her soon thinking he was too heavy, but she wasn't ready to lose the intimate contact with him yet. The whole situation seemed almost surreal considering what she'd witnessed hours ago. When she'd sped away from his house, Abby had fully expected to spend the night curled up alone on her couch.

When she felt his lips press gentle kisses on the swell of her breast she lifted a hand to thread her fingers through his soft silver hair, sighing at how right this felt...how close she felt to him right now.

"So I guess that was our first make-up sex?" Abby declared, her finger scraping through the short hair at the back of his neck.

"I guess it was," Gibbs chuckled, lifting his head to catch her gaze.

Abby couldn't help the satisfaction that came over her at the expression on Gibbs' face. He looked dazed, and from the pleased grin that was curving on the corner of his lips she could tell he was as enraptured by what had just happened as she was.

Her fingers guided his face up higher so she could trace the shape of his lips with her own, the memory of how they had felt on her heated flesh moments ago sending a shiver through the entire length of her body. "Not that I want to fight with you on a regular basis or anything but you can't deny that was a pretty amazing end result."

"Sure was."

Gibbs rolled off Abby and collapsed on the mattress beside her, pulling her still calming body into his side. He cupped her cheek with one hand, the other stroking gently through the soft tendrils of her tousled hair as she settled against him, her hand roaming across his chest.

For a while they remained silent, both of them caught up in trying to get back some of what they'd lost. Abby wasn't sure what else she could do to make it up to him, she'd said she was sorry and the way he'd just made love to her told her Gibbs didn't hold a grudge against her, but she still felt guilty that the solid foundation of years of trust had been dealt a serious blow.

"I'll never do it again, Jethro."

He raised an eyebrow at her, thinking back to what she'd just said. "I thought you said you enjoyed it."

"Not that, I definitely enjoyed every second of that," Abby blushed. "I mean I'll never run out on you again. It's just...I've never cared about someone the way I do you, I've never had something this serious and important."

She thought if she could make him understand how new she was to feeling this deeply for someone and how terrified she'd been that it was about to be taken away from her that Gibbs would realize her actions had been because she really did love him more than anything.

"It's okay, Abbs, I know some of this stuff is new to you but there's no need to explain, we work through everything together remember. It was just a little bump in the road...we'll be stronger for it now."

"I know, but I want you to know I don't take anything that you've said or done tonight for granted. I won't ever take you for granted."

Gibbs kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "You never have done, Abby, and I understand why you felt like you had to get out of there, but it's not something you need to worry about okay? I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me."

"That's just the way I want it, and I'm sorry to say you're stuck with me too." She lifted her head to kiss the middle of his chest, resting her chin in the same spot and watching him.

It was so easy for her to lose herself in his eyes, their endless blue so consuming that they never failed to make her melt and render her speechless. They held so many expressions and so much emotion, a lot of the time his eyes conveyed the things he was unable to say with words.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Abby asked mischievously, her hand rubbing back and forth over his stomach.

"Well I was happy to keep going with what we were doing but someone got a little impatient," Gibbs teased.

"You wouldn't have been able to wait much longer either," she laughed, swatting him lightly on the chest.

"You could be right." Gibbs looked over to the clock on the bedside table before turning back to her. "It's only early anyway, plenty of time to try again."

"I like the way you think, Gibbs."

Sitting up Abby stretched her aching muscles, Gibbs taking advantage of her pose to run his rough hands over her back. If his body had been able he would've pulled her on top of him for round two now, but he was aware neither of them had had the opportunity to eat anything and if he was going to keep his stamina for the rest of the night he'd need some food.

"Want me to order some food? We could take a shower while we wait for it." Gibbs sat up beside her, looking to see if any of his clothes were on the floor, he had no idea where his phone was.

"Good idea."

Abby studied the masculine curves of his naked body as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom door, turning before he disappeared from view to look at her. There was no denying he was in incredible shape for his age, his toned shoulders and back tapering down to one hell of a fine ass. He still worked out and took pride in his body and Abby wasn't shy in telling him how impressive he looked and how much every male inch of him turned her on.

"What?" he grinned at her over his shoulder.

"Nothing, just admiring the view...one I plan on exploring a little more closely once we get into the shower."

Gibbs' grin widened, his eyes lighting up at her suggestion. Since they didn't have to be up early for work in the morning neither of them was willing to lose the opportunity to make the most of what they'd learnt tonight. They were both used to getting by on only a few hours sleep, and a lot of the time it was for less pleasurable reasons. Gibbs wasn't going to let himself or Abby dwell on the negatives, he wanted to indulge in what he hoped would be an even stronger and deeper bond than they had before.

There would always be rough patches no matter how close they were but he knew if they worked together like they had tonight they could get through them, and that their relationship could only get better with time.

TBC...


	7. Close Encounters

**Chapter 7 - Close Encounters**

Once Gibbs had ordered them some food he made his way to the bathroom to find Abby already in the shower. He stood watching her through the open door, the water cascading over the smooth curves of her body, her figure accentuated by the light shimmering on her skin.

Abby had her eyes closed and hadn't seen him appear so he took a moment longer to observe everything about her, his chest tightening at the realization that this beautiful woman really was going to remain a permanent part of his life.

When he eventually joined her they let their hands wander, re-experiencing and teasing with each sensual touch, exchanging gentle and languorous kisses. Gibbs had been told there would be a thirty minute wait for their food so he was in no rush to let Abby out of his grasp.

They took their time washing each other, content to enjoy the intimacy of every caress and gasp, eager to let go of the fear from earlier that night and just cherish being close to one another.

They were out of the shower and dressed barely a minute before their food arrived, Gibbs answering the door fully clothed while Abby stayed out of view clad only in her underwear and one of Gibbs' old t-shirts that she'd acquired.

"So what were your plans for us this weekend?" Gibbs asked a short while later as they sat on the couch eating. "Sounded like you had pretty specific ideas."

"I did," Abby blushed, "but mostly they just involved us being naked. Was there something you wanted to do?"

"Nope, so long as you're there I'll have all I need...not gonna complain if you're naked though."

Abby grinned and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "We can go over to your place tomorrow if you like, it'll give me a chance to try out my new keys."

Gibbs could see the excitement in her face as her eyes sparkled, it meant a lot to him that she'd accepted his offer and taken the keys. It wasn't the same as her moving in but he didn't want to rush her, this way she still had her freedom but could stay at his house whenever she wanted, even if he wasn't there.

Gibbs knew he wouldn't feel like he was being invaded with her there like he had done with his other relationships since Shannon. Apart from the three women he'd married he'd trusted no-one else enough to give them keys, nor had he wanted to protect someone so much that he'd actually wanted to lock the door in the first place.

Abby gave him his own space when he needed it and she respected the things within his house that carried memories for him as well understanding that sometimes he wanted to spend time in his basement. It was a stark difference from the way Ryan had spoken about some of the most important things in his life...the memory of his girls and the sense of calm he got down in the basement both things that were used to make him feel small and pathetic.

"Best decision I made in a long time," Gibbs said, reaching out and trailing the back of his fingers down her cheek, "apart from telling you I loved you of course."

"Thank you...for having so much faith in us. It means a lot that you still gave me the keys, even after what happened."

"I know you have the same trust in us too, Abbs...don't for a second think that I believe anything other than you're serious about us being together. Told you, what happened tonight was just a bit of a bump in the road."

"I am serious," she smiled, leaning into his touch. "And I'll get better at dealing with stuff like this."

"You will, I've learnt a few things from being married four times...and you've got nothing on Diane, so don't be so hard on yourself okay?"

Abby appreciated how hard he was trying, and reassuring her, but she knew she'd have to work at showing Gibbs how much she trusted him again, if only for her own benefit. Even though he was doing everything he could to reduce her burden of guilt, it was something that would stay with her for a long time.

As they continued to eat they moved on to talking about more relaxed subjects and how their work day had been. This was what had become normal for them at the end of the day and how Abby had envisioned them spending the night. She was glad most of the nervous tension had been eased and that things could start to go back to the way they had been.

As she watched Gibbs eat though, a whole different kind of tension started to build in her. It was as if the very fact that he was there with her heightened her desire for him and Abby needed to keep reminding herself that physically he wasn't going anywhere.

When her plate was empty Abby put it down on the arm of the couch and took Gibbs' plate from his hand. He watched on with a raised eyebrow as she straddled him, wordlessly parting his lips when Abby fed him the last couple of mouthfuls of food.

"Had enough?" She asked, putting the plate down on the couch beside him.

"Food? Yes. Of you? Definitely not."

Abby grinned confidently at him and skimmed her lips quickly over Gibbs', before she stripped her t-shirt over her head and hastily discarded his as well.

"So this is where the whole naked thing comes into it?" Gibbs teased.

"Yep," Abby declared, standing before him and unhurriedly lowering her panties.

Gibbs' gaze was heated as he watched her step out of her underwear, his pants increasingly feeling more confining with each second. "I knew there was a reason I love weekends."

Their joining this time wasn't as slow as it had been in Abby's bed, Gibbs soon found himself completely naked and pushing inside her as she lay sprawled out along the length of the coffee table. A cushion from the couch supported his knees as he kneeled between her legs, his large strong hands gripping onto her hips with each thrust.

Gibbs' movements quickly gained momentum, his hard and fast strokes forcing Abby to clench her fingers onto the side of the table, her hips rising up to meet his. She gave herself up to the sensations he sent through her body, moaning incoherently, every nerve ending alight and her skin tingling as Gibbs drove in and out of her.

She watched him intently from her prone position, loving the play of emotions on his face; lust, desperation, love and undeniable pleasure. He was barely hanging on by a thread and Abby found herself in the same satisfying predicament, she was moments away from coming undone.

Gibbs once again found himself mesmerized by her beauty, the sight of her skin, the feel of her softness, her warm tightness surrounding him and pushing him closer to the edge. He didn't hold back his groan when Abby tilted her pelvis slightly, changing his angle and letting him slip in deeper.

That was all it took for Abby, her back arching up off the cool wooden surface, a shattering moan echoing through her apartment as she tensed. Her body rippled around him and Gibbs plunged into her several more times before he allowed the wave of his own release to sweep over him.

Resting his hands flat on the table on either side of her waist Gibbs leaned forward, the sounds of their combined harsh breathing the only noise in the room now that their bodies had stilled.

"I'm beginning to think spending the weekend naked is one of my better ideas," Abby exhaled loudly, pushing herself up onto her elbows so she could kiss him.

While they certainly weren't strangers to indulging in the needs of their bodies on their days off or after work, there was a different sense of urgency to it tonight, a yearning to make the most of something they thought they could've lost.

Gibbs lightly brushed his lips over Abby's, nibbling on them gently before pulling back and sighing contently. "We should get some rest, it's been a big night."

Abby nodded, her hands sliding over his biceps as he slipped from her body and stood up. She let Gibbs help her to her feet, her legs a little shaky as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and walked with her towards the bathroom.

They quickly cleaned up and Abby put on Gibbs' t-shirt and her underwear, Gibbs slipping on a pair of boxers. Abby turned the lamp on beside her bed and crawled in under the covers, while Gibbs checked the door was locked and turned off the lights.

When he returned he slid into bed next to her, Abby turning onto her side so Gibbs could curl his body around her. She closed her eyes at the feel of him protecting her; as much as sex was a big part of their relationship it was also the quiet and serene moments like this that she treasured. Times when they were just happy to be together, to listen to the sound of each other breathing and to the beat of one another's heart.

She loved that Gibbs had started to open up and talk to her but he'd always said so much with body language and actions; sometimes what he didn't say was more meaningful. It was moments like this that Abby felt like she was where she was meant to be and that she'd found everything she'd been searching for in Gibbs. He was all that mattered.

Two strong arms wove around her waist, his face pressed into the back of her neck and his legs tangling with hers.

"I'll stay awake until you fall asleep," Gibbs said softly.

It had been something he'd said to her on the few occasions she'd stayed with him while she was having nightmares after the explosion at NCIS. He'd waited until she was peacefully resting until he gave into his own exhaustion. Abby loved him for the sentiment behind it, except this time it was even more special. Gibbs knew even though she hadn't said anything, that she was still battling her own demons over her reaction to Ryan.

"How will you know when I'm asleep?" Abby asked, her question a repeat of what she'd said to him months ago.

She reached out to turn off the light, entwining her fingers with Gibbs' when they returned to their previous position, waiting for the words she knew he'd say.

Gibbs ghosted his lips over the back of her neck, his breath warm against her skin. "I just will."

Smiling, Abby let her eyes drift shut, succumbing to her tiredness within minutes. Thinking only of the man beside her as she drifted off, for the first time in weeks Dr Samantha Ryan was the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

When Gibbs woke the next morning his arms reflexively tightened around the soft and warm body he held closely to his side. He was lying on his back with Abby half draped over him, her hand on his chest and her leg over his groin.

He let out a slow deep breath, his fingers lightly trailing over her lower back, a tremor traveling through him at how something so subtle could stir up so many emotions in him. This had become his favorite time of day, waking with Abby in his arms almost every morning since their first night together.

Gibbs allowed himself the comfort and peace that came with being able to watch over her while she slept. It was part of the reason he knew Abby still trusted him completely, even in sleep she remained unguarded, literally letting her life rest in his hands. It was something Gibbs didn't take lightly nor was he about to jeopardize ever losing that.

Feeling Abby stir he kissed the top of her head when she snuggled into him, her face nuzzling into his neck. A spark ignited deep inside him, sending jolts of electricity surging through his body when she ran her leg against his slowly, her hand just as teasing when it sleepily rubbed over his chest.

"Morning," Abby mumbled, kissing along the curve of his neck and down over his shoulder.

"You sure it's still morning?" Gibbs grinned.

Abby felt her heart beat speed up at the sound of his rough and sleepy voice. "Hmm, it might not be since someone woke me up in the early hours."

"I distinctly recall you not letting me go back to sleep when I got back from the bathroom."

She climbed up on top of his body, her legs falling on either side of his waist as she tried to bury her face further into his neck. Gibbs settled his hands on the curve of her backside, the feel of his calluses catching on her skin making Abby moan at the memory of how that had felt just hours ago.

Just as the sun had been rising, what had begun as a few gentle kisses rapidly developed into something more. Making good on her vow from the previous night Abby had tasted and touched every hard and very male inch of him. She'd taken her time to rediscover him, purposely avoiding the part of his anatomy that Gibbs wanted her to touch the most. When she finally did take his hardness between her lips he'd barely been able to stop himself from spilling into her mouth.

Sitting against the headboard Gibbs had let her have free rein, completely giving up his control as Abby had sat astride him. She'd ridden him with abandon, her body rocking sinuously above him while Gibbs watched her taking pleasure from him. Her rolling hips and supple breasts had drawn his attention, Gibbs' hands seeking out her peaked nipples and the swollen bud between her legs.

Abby had held off her own orgasm until Gibbs pushed her over the edge, his finger circling her aching clit as he growled at her to come. He'd followed seconds later, his hands digging into her ass and holding her in place, Abby's fluctuating muscles bringing on his climax as he exploded inside her.

"That was one hell of a night...and morning," Abby mused.

"One to remember," Gibbs agreed, one of his hands rubbing along her spine. "Was thinking I'd go out and get us some breakfast from that bakery you like a couple of blocks away."

Abby lifted her head to look at him, leaning in closer to nudge her nose against his. "Thought I was meant to be spoiling you," she said nervously.

"Ya don't need to, Abbs, we're good." Gibbs cupped her cheek in his hand. "Let me do this okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and turned her head to kiss his palm. "But you're taking your clothes off as soon as you get back."

"Yes, ma'am," Gibbs chuckled and gently moved her off him, searching once again for the remnants of his clothes on the floor.

A few minutes later he had his jeans on and had found his keys and wallet in the living room. Since Abby was wearing his t-shirt, he picked up the one she'd borrowed from him weeks ago where it sat on the couch and slipped it on over his head. Going back into the bedroom he walked over to Abby and kissed her, the embrace becoming much more intense than he'd intended.

"Don't move, I'll be right back," he whispered when they broke apart.

Abby watched him stride out of her bedroom, hearing the front door close behind him a few seconds later. She collapsed back onto the bed and drew the sheet up to her face to inhale Gibbs' unique scent, even when he wasn't near he overwhelmed her, his smell bringing on an instant replay of last night's event in her mind.

Her body ached in the most wonderful way and she was certain Gibbs had marked her several times, with both his hands and teeth but there was no denying that body, mind and spirit Abby felt complete.

Getting up to use the bathroom, she laughed when there was a knock at the door.

"You didn't lose the key I got you did you?" She shouted out happily as she walked closer. "I'll be fine for a couple of minutes anyway Gibbs, no need to lock it when you're only going..."

Abby's voice caught in her throat, her heart dropping when she opened the door and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"I guess I should make this quick then...hello, Abby."

"Doctor Ryan, what are you doing here?"

TBC...


	8. Facing Fears

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, they really are appreciated...and since I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger I couldn't leave you all hanging for too long :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Facing Fears**

Standing in just her underwear and Gibbs' t-shirt Abby reflexively crossed an arm around her middle while the other held the front door open.

"Now I see why he wants you," Ryan said snidely, looking Abby up and down with a raised eyebrow.

Ryan's eyes narrowed in on Abby's neck, the younger woman's hand instinctively covering the hickey she knew Gibbs had left during one of their numerous times together last night. Suddenly she felt incredibly exposed, but Abby also knew this was an opportunity to right a wrong and make up for how badly she'd handled things last night.

She refrained from her first instinct of punching Ryan in the face, biting her tongue at what she really wanted to say as well. She had no doubt the other woman was just trying to get a reaction from her, whether Ryan truly believed Gibbs was with her just for physical reasons made no difference to Abby, she knew there was a whole lot more to their relationship.

"What are you doing here?" Abby repeated.

"I wanted to see what it was that had Gibbs so adamant that it was over between us, apparently all I needed to do last night was take my pants off."

Taken by surprise at the bluntness of Ryan's words, it took Abby a moment to get her head in the right frame of mind to stick up for herself. "If you've come here looking for a fight, to somehow try and turn Gibbs against me, you're wasting your time."

Abby didn't want to be drawn into an argument about why Gibbs was better with her, she had to justify their relationship to no-one. They knew why they were together and that was all that mattered, Abby refused to be intimidated by a woman who clearly was trying her best to get her aggravated. She'd let it get the better of her last night but the same thing wasn't going to happen now, especially in her own apartment.

"As I said, I wanted to see what the appeal was for Gibbs, I may have only met you a couple of times Abby but from what I know...you're all wrong for him."

"And I suppose you're going to try and tell me you're perfect for him," Abby counteracted.

Ryan shrugged her shoulders, as if the notion of who Gibbs belonged with was obvious. "We're closer in age for starters, and Gibbs and I have more in common, we've both been married and had kids...do you really think he'll be able to keep you entertained, you'll get bored with him before the year's out."

Abby forced down her anger at Ryan bringing up Gibbs' marriages and having children, it did show her, however, just how little Ryan understood Gibbs that she would even contemplate alluding to Kelly and using her to score points.

Abby removed her arm from around her middle and placed her hand on her hip, moving from a defensive stance to offensive. "If that's what you think then you know nothing about Gibbs or me...we're happy and nothing you can say is going to change that."

"Are you sure about that?" Ryan challenged, talking a step closer to Abby. "You didn't seem too happy last night. Were you threatened by my presence? Perhaps you don't trust Gibbs, or maybe deep down you know you're not good enough for him."

Abby's stomach churned, but she didn't want Ryan to see that she'd gotten right to the core of the problem...she couldn't fall prey to Ryan's attempts to diminish her relationship with Gibbs.

It was because of the strong bond between them that they had been able to fall asleep in each other's arms last night and not angry or upset with one another. At times she had doubts that she was everything Gibbs needed but he continued to tell her she was and that was something Abby wasn't going to take for granted.

Somehow in the midst of her turbulent emotions Abby found that Ryan's words had the opposite than intended result. They made her more defiant, more willing to fight for Gibbs and surer than she'd ever been that she and Gibbs were meant to be together.

"I'm happier than I've been in a long time, and that's because of Gibbs."

Ryan rolled her eyes at Abby's declaration. "Well you're gonna have to keep him interested in bed because you're deluding yourself if you think this will last."

"And you're deluding yourself if you think coming here would turn Gibbs against me, or that I'll leave him, cos it won't happen. It doesn't matter to me if you think all we have between us is sex, because I know the truth. What we have has formed over years, you couldn't even begin to comprehend what's between us."

Abby gripped hold of the door tighter, ready to shut it in Ryan's face when a thought struck her. She tried to keep the anger that was bubbling below the surface under wraps not wanting to give Ryan even a slight sign of victory over her.

"How do you know where I live? And how did you know when Gibbs was gone?"

"I know things, Abby," she answered conceitedly.

Abby felt her stomach roll at the idea that Ryan had been able to find personal information on her, and that she'd clearly been outside watching and waiting for the right opportunity to strike. She hadn't wanted Gibbs to be there so she could try and intimidate Abby and get her to back away from Gibbs, but Abby was having none of it.

"What does it say about you that you tracked down my address and waited until Gibbs had left before coming up here?" Abby asked, turning the tables on Ryan. "You say you can read people so what does your own behavior tell you?"

"This isn't about me," Ryan shot back. "I'm looking out for Gibbs' best interest, God knows he's already damaged enough, if you'd seen his file you'd know that."

"I don't need to read his file," Abby seethed, "he actually talks to me about the things that are important to him."

Abby could tell her words hit a raw nerve for Ryan, her bitter retort further proving it. "It's miraculous the things men will share in exchange for a physical release."

"I don't hold him for ransom, Gibbs shares things with me when he's ready, it has nothing to do with having something over him. If you'd taken the time to get to know him, to try and understand him, you'd know that and you'd know what a wonderful man he is. I don't need to taunt him with secrets..." Abby trailed off waiting to see what Ryan's reaction would be.

Gibbs had told her that Ryan had held back vital information during the hunt for Harper Dearing and Abby still saw it as a huge act of disloyalty, not only to Gibbs but to the country and the lives of those that everyone else had been trying to protect. Her desire to mess with people's heads had been more important than capturing a mass murderer. Under normal circumstances Abby might have felt a pang of sympathy for a woman who'd lost Gibbs, but after the way Ryan had treated him she had no such feelings.

Ryan shifted on her feet and Abby felt her own sense of smug satisfaction that she'd finally caught the other woman off guard and gained the upper hand. Ryan pursed her lips, her shoulders squaring in an attempt to hide her anger but Abby could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"I see I left so much of a lasting impression on him that he needed to talk about what happened between us."

Abby stared at her in disbelief, did the woman's ego know no boundaries? Just about to reply that the memory she left wasn't a good one, Abby stopped short when Gibbs' voice interrupted her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Abby felt both relief and panic as he came up the stairs to her apartment and walked the short distance to her door.

"She was just leaving," Abby answered for Ryan.

As much as she disliked the doctor, Abby didn't want things to get worse because Gibbs felt he needed to protect her. And there was nothing left to be said, Abby hadn't run from Ryan like she had the previous night and she hadn't allowed Ryan to walk all over her. She was proud of herself for standing her ground and not letting any of Ryan's attempts to anger her get the better of her and cause her to lash out. Now she just wanted the other woman gone.

"I'm merely here to wish you luck Gibbs," Ryan said arrogantly, her grin making Abby's skin crawl, "I dare say you're both gonna need it."

"Luck's got nothin' to do with it," Gibbs said, his eyes boring through Ryan. "If it's possible for you to love someone this much then maybe you'll understand."

Gibbs didn't wait for her to respond, he'd said all he was going to say to Ryan. Stepping in through the door to Abby's apartment, he took hold of Abby's hand and closed the door behind him.

They didn't see Ryan standing on the other side, quietly fuming at being made a fool of, her teeth clenched together in anger and her eyes trying to bore through the door. She wasn't used to having the tables turned on her, their comments about how right they were for each other adding the her growing annoyance.

Ryan could see nothing more than sex between them...what else could Gibbs want from someone who had absolutely nothing in common with him? She could offer him more than Abby ever could and when the younger woman started to tire of him, Gibbs would see that.

Pursing her lips in defiance, Ryan walked away from Abby's apartment, contempt practically vibrating from her as she slammed her car door closed and drove off.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, moving Abby further inside her apartment and putting the bag he was carrying down on the coffee table.

Gibbs had heard their voices as he'd made his way up the stairs to Abby's apartment. His need to protect Abby and save her from the wrath that was Ryan instantly kicked in and he'd run the rest of the way up the steps. But from what he'd heard, Abby had stood up for herself and she'd stood up for their relationship, just like he knew she would.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him so tightly that both of them had trouble breathing. She kissed the side of his face, feeling Gibbs enfold his arms around her waist.

"Abbs?"

"I'm okay," she whispered next to his ear.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

She didn't particularly want to rehash everything but Abby knew Gibbs would be restless and think the worst if she didn't ease his mind a little. "It was just all mind games, nothing she said means anything because she doesn't know a thing about us."

Gibbs released his grip on her slightly, pulling back so he could brush his lips over Abby's. "That's my girl." He framed her face in his hands, his thumbs gently caressing across her cheeks. "I love you."

"And that's all I care about," Abby smiled. "I love you too."

Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers, a slight smile forming at the corner of his lips. "I heard what you said, about understanding me...you do you know, better than anyone."

"That's because you're more important to me than anything. I trust you Gibbs, I do, and as much as I've been dreading her coming back and for us to have a confrontation like that I think it was what I needed."

"Proud of ya," Gibbs kissed her, slowly teasing her lips apart and deepening the embrace.

"I'm proud of me too," she grinned against his lips when the kiss came to a gradual end. "And what's even better is that I don't have to be scared of her anymore, I know I'm strong enough that I can stand up for myself and I can stand up for us...hell I just outsmarted the queen of mind games."

"You did," Gibbs chuckled.

Abby nestled her head into the curve of his neck and sighed against his skin. She was grateful when Gibbs didn't mention how she was trembling, instead he held her tighter, rubbing his hands gently up and down her back. As happy as she was that she'd faced Ryan, it had still caused a torrent of emotions to run through her, the anger she'd somehow managed to keep at bay slowly beginning to dwindle with Gibbs' nearness.

"I'll always fight for you, Gibbs."

"I know ya will, but I'll always be yours and I'll always be beside you...whenever you need me."

Closing her eyes, Abby slid her arms around his waist and took a deep breath. She loved that he protected her but she was glad on this occasion that she'd been able to fight her own battle and that in her eyes, and Gibbs', she'd won.

Besides Gibbs' distinct scent inflaming her senses she also smelled the aroma of freshly baked pastries. Her stomach grumbled and Gibbs pulled back from her slightly to look at her with a raised eyebrow and the half grin that gave her heart palpitations.

"I guess I'm a little hungry," she admitted shyly, "though we did have a bit of a work out between last night and this morning."

Gibbs stepped away from her to pick the bag up off the coffee table and they headed into the kitchen. "How about something to eat and then we can try out those keys of yours?"

"The keys to my new home...our home?"

Abby hoped she wasn't being too forthright in asking him, deep down she was looking forward to the day they moved in together permanently, but for now she was content for them to take their time.

Any fears she had about saying too much were dispelled when Gibbs placed their breakfast on the counter and turned to face her. He took hold of both of her hands, looking down at their linked fingers before speaking.

"Yeah, Abbs, our home."

TBC...


	9. Feels Like Home

A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, hope you all enjoyed. This chapter is the last one. Big hugs again to Gosgirl for her help :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Feels Like Home**

Pulling up the driveway in Gibbs' truck Abby didn't feel the wave of nerves overtake her like she expected when she looked into the front window of his house. In the light of day and after her run in with Doctor Ryan, she felt surprisingly calm, more than likely helped by the man sitting beside her.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked, cutting the engine and turning to face her.

"More than ready," she answered holding out the keys in her hand.

They'd barely left her grasp since Gibbs had returned to her apartment to find Ryan there, Abby not only excited but also needing to tell herself over again that she wasn't imagining things. For her so much was invested in such a simple object, to Abby they were more than just keys...they were a sign of Gibbs' commitment to her and a means of bringing them even closer together.

She could see the amusement in Gibbs' eyes as she practically bounced beside him, his willingness to let her indulge in the significance of the moment not lost on her. This was one of the reasons they were so perfect together, and something that Ryan would never understand; they knew what made each other happy and allowed one another to revel in that joy. A smile was worth so much to both of them, and they were prepared to do anything to keep the happiness alive.

Gibbs got out of the truck and walked around to open the door for Abby, leaning in to kiss her gently before taking hold of her free hand. She slid off the seat and managed to pull him to her for a quick hug as he closed the door behind her, Abby moaning her appreciation at the feel of his hard muscles against her. Keeping her arms around him she kissed up the side of his neck and along his jaw while Gibbs tried to shuffle her backwards away from the truck towards the door.

When they staggered and almost fell over, Abby giggled and moved out of his arms, turning around so she could see where she was going. As they walked further up the pathway to Gibbs' front door, Abby's mind flickered to the scene she'd witnessed the night before...Ryan perched on the arm of the couch, and her smug grin as she drank Gibbs' beer.

In hindsight it all seemed like a set up, a test, something that Ryan was entirely capable of. She'd found out Abby's address and no doubt had contacts all over D.C. so the idea that she'd used any means possible to try and get Gibbs to break things off with Abby now seemed incredibly likely.

Last night Abby had played right into her hands but Gibbs had been the one who had surprised them all. Not because of his faithfulness to Abby but because he'd fought so hard for them to stay together and had been willing to give up his own pride to save hers.

Abby wondered if that had upset Ryan; seeing how determined Gibbs was to fight for their relationship now when he clearly hadn't been willing to do it for Ryan months ago. The older woman had severely underestimated the bond that had formed between Abby and Gibbs over the years and how that connection had transformed into something deeper.

Given her history with Gibbs, Ryan more than likely had assumed he would just give up on what he had with Abby as easily as he had done when Ryan abandoned him. Whether she expected him to put all relationships in the too hard basket, giving her the perfect opportunity to strike, Abby didn't know. But what she did know was that Ryan had seriously misjudged Gibbs and what he was capable of.

The Gibbs that Abby knew was completely different to the Gibbs that Ryan believed she understood. Her repeated attempts to get him to talk by using blackmail showed just how little Ryan wanted to be there for him, her own selfish gain had been the only reason she wanted Gibbs to open up.

The fact that Gibbs hadn't retreated, hadn't put up walls to try and keep Abby out, and because he didn't feel the need to protect himself from her, was proof of how much stronger their relationship was compared with anything he had with Ryan.

Whether Gibbs suspected that Ryan's arrival had been planned Abby didn't know, but in the greater scheme of things it didn't really matter because he'd made it clear that Abby was the one he wanted. If Ryan made an appearance in their lives again it would merely be an annoyance and nothing more.

Squeezing Gibbs' hand Abby weaved her arm around his and leaned closer into his side. She pushed all thoughts of Ryan from her mind; today was about her and Gibbs, and about him opening his life to her.

"I know it's not exactly a carry me over the threshold kind of moment but I almost feel like you should be giving me a piggy back or something."

"Not sure my back can handle it after carrying you to bed last night," he smirked.

"That your way of telling me I need to cut down on the caf-pows?"

Gibbs stopped at the bottom of the steps and stood in front of her, the intensity of his eyes making it feel like time had stopped. "Nope, it's my way of telling you I'll carry you over the threshold properly soon enough."

Abby chewed at her bottom lip to try and hide both the shock and the thrill that ran through her, a quiet "okay," slipping out from between her lips when she rested her forehead against his.

She knew she was ready to move in with him, but Abby also knew Gibbs well enough to realize he was trying to look out for her...it wasn't that he wasn't sure about her moving all her stuff in, but as he'd done for years, Gibbs was putting her first.

"Okay," Gibbs repeated, sliding one of his hands around the back of her neck to kiss her.

When they broke apart Abby smiled and held her keys up between them.

"We should go inside before we give the neighbors a treat."

Gibbs nodded and followed her up the stairs to his front door. It felt right having her here like this, giving her the keys had been a relatively small step considering she had always been welcome at his house but as Abby had said, it was now beginning to feel like it was their home. In the not too distant future he'd ask her to stay permanently, when he felt sure she knew what she was getting herself into by living with him.

He moved up to stand behind her as Abby lifted the key and pushed it into the lock, his hands sliding over her stomach from behind and his chin resting on her shoulder. Although they'd walked through the front door many times together, this was different, it was special because Gibbs had made it special.

He'd made it about Abby, about them, and in a way it was a new start. It was a new chapter in their lives, one in which Gibbs had given her the key to so much more than his house. With just one simple gesture, he'd opened up every aspect of his life to her and invited her in and that was something she was going to grab onto with both hands and never let go of.

"You're always welcome here, Abbs, any time of day or night. What I have I'll share with you, no-one will ever take that, or me, away from you."

When Abby rested one hand on his arm, the other turned the key and pushed the door open. Her mind was flooded with the memories they'd already started to make together in the house; making dinner in the kitchen together, sitting on the couch snuggling while they watched tv, sitting at the table and talking through a case file, making love in his bed.

Nowhere in her memories did Ryan feature, as far as Abby was concerned that ghost had been laid to rest and they could get back to making plans for a life together.

Nudging her forward Gibbs' feet stepped outside hers and he shut the door behind them once they were both inside.

"Feel any different?" he asked, brushing his lips over her neck.

"It does, I feel...at peace," she turned in his arms watching for his reaction to her words. "Does that sound weird?"

"Nope, it sounds like you know where you belong. Here with me."

Abby couldn't help but be in awe of how things had changed since she was here the night before. In trying to tear Gibbs and her apart, Ryan had only made them stronger, and brought them closer together. Their relationship and the bond they'd formed through years of friendship and getting to know one another, being there for each other through the good and the bad, had been set in motion from the day they'd met.

Looking back Abby knew everything had been leading up to this, they were where they should be. Fate had taken it's time in bringing them together but now there would be no going backwards...only moving forward.

* * *

Parked across the street from Gibbs' house Doctor Ryan watched on intently as Gibbs and Abby walked from his truck to the front door. She sneered at the way they were oblivious to everything but each other, neither of them noticing her car nor the way she stared at them through the window. They kissed and touched one another openly, her appearance the day before seeming like the furthest thing from their minds.

Her interest peaked when they stalled at the front door, Gibbs wrapping his arms around Abby while she unlocked and opened the door. When they disappeared inside, Ryan had some idea from the way they'd been all over each other what they'd be doing.

It wouldn't last forever, and when it all fell apart around them Ryan would be there to pick up the pieces of Gibbs' heart. Whether it was tomorrow or in a couple of month's time, she'd be there waiting and she'd make Abby go through the same torment she was going through now.

Starting up her car Ryan drove off down the street, adamant that what she had with Gibbs would one day pick up where it left off.

The End.


End file.
